


wedding afternoon

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: fidelity [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: gwiboon attends her boyfriend’s wedding with her partner & his boyfriend.  her & her boyfriend's girlfriend taeyeon is best woman & very pregnant.this is not a written fic rather it is a sketch of an au.





	

so minho & gwiboon are qp & it’s her boyfriend jinki’s wedding day.  gwiboon double-checks with minho to see if he’s coming & if he’s bringing his boyfriend jonghyun because jonghyun LOVES weddings.  minho says “of course” & starts teasing gwiboon, who’s aromantic as hell & against marriage for legal & moral principles, about going “just to bang a bridesmaid.”  which is absolutlely true, she’s been counting down the minutes until she can get her girlfriend taeyeon alone & out of that lovely pink chiffon bridesmaid dress that makes her look like a goddess worthy of the worship that gwiboon is mor than ready to bestow upon her.  but she also wants to support their boyfriend jinki is his decision to marry his boyfriend jongin.  

so she does her hair real nice, the shaved side dyed purple & the long black strands twisted up into a bun, small diamonds glitter in her ears & over her lip, & slips into a dark purple dress that sits perfectly on the line between simple & scandalous.  she’s actually a littl excited to go because it will mean seeing jinki’s mom & she loves jinki’s mom.  so she leaves & heads to the little church where the wedding is being held. jongin’s family is religious & it wasn’t a request but h knew his mom would like it & it’s his family’s church & the minister was more than happy to perform the ceremony. gwiboon thinks he may have been a bit more hesitant if he knew that jinki was poly but she keps those thoughts to herself because seeing her boyfriend happy makes her happy.

she gets there early & tracks down jinki’s mom who lights up when she sees her & tugs her into a warm & soft embrace, the kind of hug that gwiboon typically avoids but finds herself enjoying because it’s mrs. lee. then she tracks down taeyeon & gives her a quick kiss for luck & a few inappropriate remarks on how taeyeon looks in her gown that makes taeyeon laugh & the other bridesmaids, jongin’s sisters, blush.  then she crosses the hall & knocks on jinki’s door, giving him a smile & a quick peck on the cheek when he opens it (she feels it’s only right that jongin should get all his kisses today).  then she goes back to the sanctuary & finds a seat on the lee side, flagging minho down when he arrives with jonghyun & the three of them wait for the ceremony to begin, jonghyun chattering the whole time about how lovely the church is, the ribbons & flowers & candles burning on the altar.

eventually the music changes & the bridesmaids start down the aisle.  jinki had asked taeyeon & gwiboon both to be bridesmaids but gwiboon gave a “hard pass” to the invite while tayeon literally jumped into his arms with joy. the wedding party ends up being taeyeon, jongin’s sisters, & jinki’s cousin taemin, which is perfect because they wanted a small, intimate service.  gwiboon watches, entranced, as her girlfriend walks down the aisle behind the kim sisters.  she’s seven months pregnant & it very much shows on her thin frame.  the dresss are all pale pink with an empire cut & long & flowy.  they are followed by jongin & jinki who enter togther holding hands.  the ceremony is very brief, hand-written vows, exchaning of rings, & then the two are pronounced married & they hustle out of the church with the onlookers chering & the bells of the steeple clanging.  

gwiboon catches up with taeyeon & takes her to the hotel wher the reception is being held out on the veranda.  they sneak away for a bit & THIS happens.  as the newlyweds leave the two give each of them a peck on the cheek, a quick hug, & a wave as they drive off.  then they say goodbye to mrs. lee, who makes them promise to come visit soon, & head back to taeyeon’s apartmnt, taeyon gushing about how beautiful the ceremony was, complaining about how “the monster” was kicking her, & not-so-subtly hinting that she had been very, very ager to get gwiboon all alone which is very much what gwiboon wants to hear.

they get back to taeyeon’s place & barely make it through the door before they’re making out, a little awkwardly because of “the monster” but they’re used to it.  they make their way to the bedroom where taeyeon puts on a show, slowly taking off the bridesmaid dress that gwiboon loves so much.  & then gwiboon lays her back & just eats her out.  & it’s wonderful, just what taeyeon needed, & when she stops shaking & regains her senses she smiles & pulls gwiboon up the bed, behind her, & wraps her arm around her swollen stomach, lacing their fingers.  the baby kicks under & taeyeon giggles as their hands bounce, whispering “auntie gwiboon made mama feel so good, monster.”  & gwiboon groans & gently bites taeyeon’s shoulder, grumbling about how she’s “not an auntie” & how taeyeon is “ruining a perfectly good afternoon”.  & taeyeon laughs, leaning back to give gwiboon a kiss, & then they snuggle up & fall asleep together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> further character descriptions at onthighsbelongtotaemin.tumblr.com/post/149086126053/wedding-afternoon


End file.
